


So This is Love

by dumbochan



Series: am i going to hit send or not [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this going where I think it is?” Daichi asked locking eyes with Kuroo again.<br/>“That depends. Where do you think this is headed?”<br/>“Towards three words that hold a lot of meaning?”</p>
<p>Aka, Kuroo's in love and being a big dork about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroo Tetsurou Is In Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved smitten kitten Kuroo from the second part of the series, you'll love awkward lovesick Tetsu. 
> 
> Also, next chapter (which is posted already, just in case you didn't realize), is the same but told in Daichi's POV.

To: Daichi <3

When are you coming back?

 

From: Daichi <3

Do you miss me? :)

 

To: Daichi <3

No :P

I’m just curious

 

From: Daichi <3

I’ll be back Wednesday.

 

Although he wouldn’t openly admit it to Daichi, Kuroo was missing the boy a lot more than he thought he would. Daichi had been away on business for the past week and a half, all the way in Fukuoka, taking care of some audit for a hotel client over there. He had gone longer without seeing Daichi before, back when he was trying really hard to sell a property and work was pushed to the forefront while relationships were pushed to the background. Since then however, he and his boyfriend had spent a lot of alone time together, as well as time together in group settings. Bokuto and Akaashi became an official couple, so they frequently double dated, or just hung out at someone’s home for dinner. Even Yaku and Suga had something going on (if you ask either of them though, they would stress they were just friends), and hung out with him and Daichi as well. 

 

The more Kuroo thought about it, the more he began to question where this relationship was headed. He was into Daichi, and Daichi was into him… but Kuroo was starting to think he was really _into_ Daichi. Neither of them were the one to toss around the “L” word so willy-nilly, but maybe it was time to start using it. Maybe it was time for him to admit that he might actually love Daichi, might actually be _in love_ with Daichi.

 

The thought was a bit scary though. Kuroo’s had a fair share of boyfriends before Daichi, and said he loved some of his exes, but it was more of the generic form of love. Like how you love your friends, how you love your favorite food or love your pets. The love that showed you cared about that person’s well-being and happiness and wanted to spend a significant amount of time with them. He had never been _in_ _love_ before though, and he believed there was a difference between the two. The feelings he had for Daichi were different from any feelings he ever experienced with an ex.

 

He cared for Daichi’s well-being, and happiness, but there was also more. A simple ‘hello’ from Daichi had his brain foggy and his heart-racing. Each kiss had him anticipating the next one. Every time Daichi said his name, the way it sounded had Kuroo wishing he could record it and put it on loop to listen to forever. A smile from Daichi had Kuroo feeling this overwhelming sense of joy and passion, had the butterflies in his stomach going into overdrive. The butterflies went away within the first month for previous relationships, so why was this one so different? Was this what it was like to truly love someone?

 

Kuroo knew he could live without Daichi, he’s done it before and he could probably do it again, but… he didn’t _want_ to. He had no desire at all to let Daichi go, had no desire to push the boy away and be done or move on with his life. No, instead Kuroo wanted to keep him, pull him close, continue forward with Daichi by his side.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was in love with Sawamura Daichi.

 

*

 

“You know this is the longest relationship we’ve ever witnessed you in,” Bokuto began, mouth filled with yakisoba bread, “Isn’t it Yaku?”

“Don’t talk to me with your mouth full or I’ll have to throttle you.” Yaku threatened before turning over to Kuroo, who was staring down at his phone, “Loudmouth has a point though, and what are you even doing?”

“Waiting for a text back.”

“Staring at your phone won’t make him reply any faster.”

“What’s so important anyway?” Bokuto butted in, walking over to lean against the desk, “He’s not coming home tomorrow, is he?”

“How do you know it’s even Daichi that I’m expecting a text from?” The look Yaku gave him screamed ‘you’re-not-fooling-anyone’ and Kuroo was tempted to hit him, if only Yaku wouldn’t fight back twice as hard, “Why are you both in my office anyway? Don’t you have other people you can bother?”

“No.” “Nope!” Both Yaku and Bokuto answered together and Kuroo put his phone away.

“Well, since you’re both here… I guess I can… ugh! I need best friend advice.”

“My favorite advice to give!” Bokuto stuffed the remaining bit of his food into his mouth, “Shoot.”

“I might be ready to use the ‘L’ word with Daichi, but I don’t know how to go about it.”

“Easy. You just get really drunk and then bam, it’s bound to come spilling out of your mouth by itself. Next problem.” Bokuto said and Yaku had to sit on his hands to prevent himself from slapping the owl.

“Don’t listen to him.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. That was a horrible idea.”

“But it works.” Bokuto pouted.

“I think you’re overthinking this.” Yaku pointed out, “The worst thing that could happen is that he won’t say it back, but it’s not like he’ll be that asshole who breaks off the relationship because you said it before he was ready to. But if he is that asshole, then you’re better off without him.”

“I know that was supposed to make me feel better, and encourage me, but it didn’t do much.”

“It’s hard to advise someone on this. You just have to grow a pair and come out and say it. It’s been half a year? People these days are saying it within the first week!”

“The whole point of me telling you guys this is because I didn’t want to say it so easily like other people.”

“Well, you have them beat by like 26 weeks, so I think you’re doing good.” Yaku laughed, “No one wants to be the first one to admit that they love the other, because it makes you so insecure and self-conscious. So, Kuroo, as your friend, I’m telling you to just relax and it’ll come out naturally when the time is right. But, as Yaku Morisuke, I’m telling you to man the fuck up and just say it first.”

“I still think getting drunk is easier and more fun, but do you.” Bokuto said before pulling at Yaku’s arm to reveal the watch on his wrist for the time. “Lunch is over. See you kids later!” He bolted out of Kuroo’s office, yelling a greeting to a receptionist who came back from lunch too.

“Well, I’ll see you later, I’m off to go beat him up just for the hell out of it.” Yaku said getting up from his seat and waving goodbye before exiting the office. Kuroo was thankful for his friends, but at the same time, he wished he had new ones.     

 

*

 

Tuesday night Kuroo sent a text to ask what time he should pick Daichi up from the airport the next day.

 

Wednesday morning, he went to the gym and brunch with Bokuto to kill some time. He then went home, cleaned out his car, and bought one of those air fresheners that hook on to the vents. He caught up on a few television shows, and pretty much was a restless mess up until it was finally time to leave for the airport.

 

Driving there was chill and the perfect opportunity for Kuroo to clear his mind. He was freaking out over nothing. Yaku said to relax and the moment he should confess his love would come naturally, so why did he feel like throwing up? He was a nervous wreck, almost like he was during the first couple of dates. Ridiculous. “Pull yourself together Tetsurou. It’s just Daichi.”

 

*

_It’s just Daichi. It’s just Daichi._ Kuroo had chanted to himself over and over again as he waited outside his car that was parked in the pick-up/drop-off area. His clothing felt stuffy, and he wasn’t sweating, but he felt like he was. His breathing stopped when he saw Daichi exit the building. _Smile and greet him_. “H-hey!” He cleared his throat and tried again, “Hey! How was the flight?” He opened his arms for a hug, and when Daichi accepted it, Kuroo inhaled his scent. _Did he get cuter in the past week? Fuck._

“A little turbulence, but other than that, great!”

“I’m glad you made it in one piece. Here, I’ll get that for you.” Kuroo grabbed the suitcase from his boyfriend’s hands and lifted it up into the trunk of his car. “Does Suga need a ride too?”

“No, he has arrangements already.” Kuroo opened the passenger door for Daichi, “Aren’t you a gentleman today?”

“Only for you, and my mom. Welcome home.”

 

*

 

Kuroo expected the ride to Daichi’s apartment to be pretty much Daichi telling him all about Fukuoka and work. He didn’t expect his body to have a mind of his own, and for his hand to reach out and hold Daichi’s while he drove, causing a blush to grace his cheeks. Daichi blushed a bit too, so it wasn’t _that_ bad (more like it wasn’t bad at all). Does being in love make you do such domestic things? Kuroo remembered watching his dad do the same to his mom sometimes back as a kid, then he thought it was gross, but now actually doing it… it’s kind of nice.

 

He also didn’t expect what happened when they arrived at Daichi’s place.

 

Being the gentleman that he was, he carried Daichi’s suitcase for him, and as soon as the door was unlocked, shoes tossed to the side and replaced with slippers, the suitcase was placed on the floor, and Daichi pretty much jumped him. Two hands came up to his face, cupping his cheeks, and pulling him down for a kiss. One of those kisses you dream about. A playful tongue that makes your knees go weak so you have to lean into the other person type of kiss. Just when Kuroo was really getting into it though, Daichi pulled away. “I’m tired.”

“Do you want me to go? So you can rest?”

“No, I want you to lay with me.” Daichi chuckled, reaching out for Kuroo’s hand to lead him to his room.

 

Kuroo’s been in here before. They’ve done things, had sleepovers, but with his newfound discovery of how he was in love with Daichi, this simple action felt super intimate. Daichi gestured for Kuroo to lie down, so he did, opening his arms to invite Daichi into an embrace. “Be honest, did you miss me?”

The question threw Kuroo off guard, but a smile crept onto his lips anyway, “Yes. I did. Did you miss me?”

“Obviously.” Daichi teased.

“We have a lot of kissing to make up, you know?”

“Oh, do we?” Daichi’s eyes locked with Kuroo’s before pressing a kiss to his lips. It was meant to be brief and teasing, but Kuroo’s hand came up to cup his face and hold him in place.

 

Kuroo’s tongue ran across the seam of Daichi’s, asking for entrance. Once access was granted, tongues battled for dominance, and Kuroo’s hand moved from Daichi’s cheek down to his hip. Daichi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer and turning onto his back. Kuroo hovered over his boyfriend, shimmying between Daichi’s legs. _Tell him._ The voice in his head insisted and Kuroo went with the flow, “Daichi…” Kuroo mumbled against the boy’s lips.

“Hm?” Daichi questioned, peppering kisses on Kuroo’s cheek.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“I’m listening.” It was whispered into Kuroo’s ear, and _damn,_ was it hard to think straight when Daichi’s voice was _that_ close.  

“I, uh, I like you.”

“I know that, silly.” The kisses were now placed onto his jawline.

“No, I _like_ like you…”

“I _like_ like you too.”

“Like, _like_ _like_ …” _What the fuck?_ Why did he become such a dork around Daichi? Isn’t that supposed to stop happening the longer you date?

“Tetsu… what are you hinting at? Just say it.”

“Fine! I’m just going to spit it out. Okay? I’m just going to say what I’m feeling…and hopefully you’ll reciprocate those feelings.”

“Is this going where I think it is?” Daichi asked locking eyes with Kuroo again.

“That depends. Where do you think this is headed?”

“Towards three words that hold a lot of meaning?”

“Okay, so it was going where you thought…”

“Was?”

“Still is?”

“Please?”

“Same time?”

“Okay.”

“On three. One, t-”

“I love you!” Daichi blurted out before Kuroo could finish counting down. Kuroo’s eyes ran over ever inch of Daichi’s face, burning this moment into his memory. Daichi’s cheeks were red, so were his ears, but there was a smile on his lips and his eyes sparkled a bit.

“I love you, too.” Kuroo replied, watching the smile grow wider and he closed the gap between them. This kiss was slightly sloppy, both trying to contain their happiness, but finding it difficult. When the ‘L’ word came out of Kuroo’s mouth, it felt so right. So this is what being in love felt like. It felt right.

 

*

 

That night when Kuroo arrived at his own apartment, well kissed and hair slightly messier from Daichi’s constant playing in it, he grabbed his phone to send a text that was totally appropriate now.

 

To: Daichi <3

Goodnight.

I love you. <3

 

He didn’t have to wait long for a text back.

 

From: Daichi <3

Goodnight! I love you too.


	2. Sawamura Daichi is in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's POV.

From: Testurou <3

When are you coming back?

 

To: Tetsurou <3

Do you miss me? :)

 

From: Tetsurou <3

No :P

I’m just curious

 

To: Tetsurou <3

I’ll be back Wednesday.

 

Daichi knew Kuroo enough by now to read between the lines. The boy could try all he wanted, but Daichi knew he was missed. The past week and a half had been chaotic, when it came to actual work, but the food was tasty and the views were refreshing. He had some coworkers to keep him company and hang out with (most Sugawara), but Daichi was ready to go home. Ready to be home with Tetsurou.

 

The last time Daichi had spent time apart from Kuroo, he was harboring bitter feelings and slight jealousy over dumb situations. Now, it was different. Instead of having Kuroo busy at work, _he_ was the one busy at work, it made him a little more understanding.

 

Since admitting that he was jealous, Daichi had spent a lot of time with Kuroo and loved every second of it. They kept their promises to each other, and made time each week for alone time. Plus, due to the lack of huge listings, they had quite a few double dates with either Bokuto and Akaashi or Yaku and Suga (who are so not a couple).

 

A knock on his hotel room door interrupted his thoughts, so Daichi got up to answer and see who it was. As soon as the door was opened, he was greeted with a punch to the stomach before being pushed aside so the guest could enter. “Hello to you too, Suga.”

“Daichi! I came to check and make sure you weren’t moping around your hotel room.”

“I don’t mope.”

“You totally do.” Suga crashed down on the couch and then grabbed the booklet for room service. “How about we get some food and catch up?”

“I see you everyday.”

“Yeah, you see me at _work_ , everyday. Let’s talk about best friend things.”

Daichi walked over and took a seat on the edge of his bed, intrigued, “Best friend things?”

“Yeah you know, clothes, music, how long Asahi’s hair is getting…boys?” Suga clarified, picking up the phone to dial a number and place an order.

“Boys?”

“Realtor boys.”

“ _Realtor_ boys.” Daichi raised an eyebrow as Suga shushed him and began to talk to whomever answered the phone. Once the phone was back on the receiver, he pressed further, “What about these realtor boys?”

“How are things going with yours?”

“Things are going.” Daichi tried to contain his smile, but he couldn’t help the grin that usually spread whenever he thought of Kuroo. “Wait, why are you suddenly so interested? You haven’t asked me about Kuroo all trip?”

“Before I came here, I just got off the phone with Yaku.”

“Did he tell you to check on me or something?”

“No, you didn’t come up in conversation at all, but I’d rather talk about your relationship than my own.”

“So it is a relationship?”

“That is besides the point, Daichi. Yaku and I are just friends who occasionally make out. No big deal! Talk about yourself! Tell me about you and Kuroo so I don’t have to think about my own feelings.”

“I don’t think that will work.”

“ _Talk_ Daichi.”

“Talk about what?”

“Have you two…you know…” Suga’s wagged his eyebrows suggestively, effectively causing Daichi to blush.

“We’ve done things, yes, but nothing I am willing to tell you about!”

“That hurts my feelings, I tell you everything!”

“Yet, you won’t tell me about whether you and Yaku are in an exclusive relationship.”

“Touché, Sawamura” Suga stretched his limbs, “Seriously though, this is the first serious relationship you’ve been in since college. Where do you see yourself going with Kuroo?”

“I don’t want to think too far into the future, we haven’t even said ‘I love you’ yet.”

“Really?!”

“Is it that surprising?”

“Yeah, to me. You love him don’t you?”

Daichi’s face became as red as a tomato, “Yes, I do…”

 

The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Daichi did love Kuroo. Sawamura Daichi was in love with Kuroo Tetsurou, and he kind of wanted to shout it out to all of Japan. To the world. Okay, maybe not the world, but he would openly admit it if anyone was to come up and ask him. There was still one thing slightly eating him up though…

 

“He hasn’t said it to me though, what if he’s not there yet?” Daichi asked Suga after they were interrupted by room service delivering all the crap Suga ordered.

“So? What’s the worst that could happen? He’s seems like a smug bastard, but I doubt he’s _actually_ a smug bastard. If he’s one of those assholes who dumps people for having too serious feelings before they’re ready to cope with their own, then forget about him! You don’t need a guy like that.” Suga preached, mouth full of fries.

“That seems like something Yaku would say…”

“Why do you have to bring Yaku back into this!” Daichi happily took the punch to the shoulder, glad he could so easily ruffle Suga’s feathers for once.

“You’re right though. I’m going to confess my feelings when I get back to Tokyo!”

“You better not chicken out or I’ll personally kick your ass. Now, have some steak with me.”

“You’re really taking advantage of the company paying for our trip.”

“I am, but I’m Sugawara Koushi. No one can stay mad at me.” 

 _Unfortunately_ , Daichi thought.

 

*

 

Tuesday night after finishing up the very last bit of the audit, Daichi showered and collapsed on the hotel bed. It was comfortable, but nothing compared to his own bed back home. His phone buzzed and he hoped it wasn’t Suga asking to go out for drinks again.

 

From: Tetsurou <3

What time does your flight land?

I will play as your chauffeur.

 

To: Tetsurou <3

I land at 6pm.

Are you going to wear a suit?

 

From: Tetsurou <3

If that’s what you’re into.

 

To: Tetsurou <3

Please don’t.

 

From: Tetsurou <3

The idea is now in my head though!

I can’t promise you that I won’t go all out.

 

Daichi laughed to himself. He was in love with such a dork.

 

*

 

Wednesday morning, Daichi and his fellow coworkers were treated to a ‘thank you’ breakfast at the hotel they did the audit for, and then they checked out. They hung around the city a bit before it was time to go to the airport and make their way back to Tokyo. “Are you okay?” Suga asked once they were seated on the plane and waiting for takeoff.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Excited?”

“I guess you can say that.”

“Aw! Being in love is so cute.”

“Suga, please…”

“Okay! Okay! Is he going to pick you up from the airport though?”

“Yes, he is. Do you need a ride too?”

“No. I have arrangements of my own. Don’t give me that look.” Suga pouted and Daichi wiped away whatever ‘look’ was on his face. “So, how are you going to tell Kuroo?”

“Suga, please!”

 

*

 

Daichi could not collect his bags and leave the airport fast enough. After talking to Suga the entire flight about his love life (which he didn’t want to do, but Suga is very convincing), he couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend (and get away from his best friend). As soon as he exited and looked around the pick-up/drop-off area, Kuroo’s trademark hair made him instantly visible. He walked over. “Hey! How was the flight?” Kuroo questioned, opening his arms and Daichi immediately rushed forward to hug him.

“A little turbulence, but other than that, great!”

“I’m glad you made it in one piece. Here, I’ll get that for you.” Kuroo grabbed the suitcase from his hands and placed it into his trunk, “Does Suga need a ride too?”

“No, he has arrangements already.” Daichi liked how thoughtful Kuroo was, no… he loved how thoughtful Kuroo was. Especially when Kuroo opened the passenger door for him, “Aren’t you a gentleman today?”

“Only for you, and my mom. Welcome home.” _I’m glad to be home._

*

Throughout the ride, Daichi told Kuroo all about Fukuoka. The food, the workload, the views, the dumb conversations he had with Suga. He was thinking about telling Kuroo about the ramen he had, but his thoughts instead went straight to the hand that was reaching out to hold his own. After being in the car many, many times with his boyfriend, not once had Tetsurou ever held his hands while driving. Part of Daichi wanted to tell him both hands on the wheel, but the lack of affection he craved for the past week got the better of him and he intertwined their fingers instead. He peeked over to see the blush on Kuroo’s face, and he knew his own cheeks were a similar shade.

 

When they arrived at his place, Daichi quickly unlocked the door and let Kuroo inside. They replaced their shoes with slippers, and Kuroo placed Daichi’s suitcase down on the floor. Now that his hands were free, Daichi could do what he’s wanted to do since he saw Kuroo at the airport. He cupped the boy’s face with both hands, and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a little rushed, Daichi was eager after all, but it was still good. He could feel Kuroo lean into him a bit, and an idea came across his mind, “I’m tired.” Daichi informed Kuroo, pulling away a bit.

“Do you want me to go? So you can rest?” _Of course not, you idiot. I’m inviting you to makeout on my bed._

“No, I want you to lay with me.” Before Kuroo could reject or even say anything, Daichi grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.

 

Once inside, Daichi gestured with his hands for Kuroo to lie down. Kuroo in return invited him to cuddle. “Be honest, did you miss me?” Daichi knew the answer but just wanted to hear it for himself. The smile on Kuroo’s lips gave it away too.

“Yes. I did. Did you miss me?”

“Obviously.”

“We have a lot of kissing to make up, you know?”

“Oh, do we?” Daichi pressed a kiss against Kuroo’s lips, hoping for it to be a quick and teasing peck, but Kuroo’s hand prevented him from going anywhere.

 

Daichi could get used to this, honestly. He didn’t want to be away from Kuroo, but if it meant he got to have the boy between his legs kissing him senseless, he wouldn’t mind that much. He ran his hands through Kuroo’s hair once, before his boyfriend mumbled his name against Daichi’s lips.

“Hm?” Daichi broke away to place kisses on Kuroo’s cheek.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“I’m listening.” Daichi then whispered into Kuroo’s ear. It was partly true. He was listening, but he was also trying to make up on all the kisses he missed out on like Kuroo suggested earlier. 

“I, uh, I like you.”

“I know that, silly.” The kisses were now placed onto Kuroo’s jawline, and Daichi was a hundred percent sure Kuroo could feel the smile that was on his lips.

“No, I _like_ like you…”

“I _like_ like you too.” Now Daichi was confused.

“Like, _like_ _like_ …” Wait… was this…

“Tetsu… what are you hinting at? Just say it.” Daichi inhaled quietly, trying to calm his heart. _Was this it?_ Was this the moment he had been waiting for?

“Fine! I’m just going to spit it out. Okay? I’m just going to say what I’m feeling…and hopefully you’ll reciprocate those feelings.” _Great_ , he’s rambling. Daichi had to cut him off or he’d never get to the point.

“Is this going where I think it is?” Daichi asked locking eyes with Kuroo again.

“That depends. Where do you think this is headed?”

“Towards three words that hold a lot of meaning?” _Hopeful._ Daichi was hopeful.

“Okay, so it was going where you thought…” _Wait a minute._

“Was?” _No! Don’t back out now! Say it!_ Daichi was really tempted to scream those thoughts out loud, but he kept them to himself.

“Still is?” Kuroo voiced, a bit unsure.

“Please?”

“Same time?”

“Okay.”

“On three. One, t-”

Daichi couldn’t wait for the countdown to finish, he had to let it out now. There was no turning back, “I love you!” Kuroo’s eyes ran over ever inch of his face, and Daichi thought he was searching for a hint of regret. He wouldn’t find it though, because he meant the words with every fiber in his being. 

“I love you, too.” Daichi had never been so happy to hear those words, and the kiss that came after, was damn near perfect.

 

*

 

Saying goodbye to Kuroo for now was hard to do, but the travel finally caught up with his body and left him tired. He melted into the mattress, about to drift off to sleep when his phone buzzed.

 

From: Tetsurou<3

Goodnight.

I love you. <3

 

If Daichi could see the smile on his own face, he’d probably be blinded by it. He could get used to texts like this, but having Kuroo say it against his lips, sealing the words with a kiss was still a million times better.

 

To: Tetsurou<3

Goodnight! I love you too.

 

Daichi left the ‘so much’ for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, if you have any suggestions/ideas/prompts for this series, feel free to let me know! comment or tell me on [tumblr](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com).
> 
> byeeeeee


End file.
